


What I See in You

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Set post the 10/11/16 episode. Aaron and Robert's bedtime conversation.





	

Aaron's head fell back as he moaned through his climax, enjoying the pressure of Robert's hands on his hips. Grinning, he rocked forward, trailing his fingers up Robert's chest to settle his hands either side of his head, then lowered himself down and kissed Robert's lips. Once. Twice.

He shifted to the side, sliding off Robert's warm body, down into the cool sheets which definitely needed changing tomorrow. Robert's arms snaked around him, keeping him close. He was always like this after sex now. Ever since they'd found their way back to each other. Sometimes Aaron wondered if the constant pulling him closer was related to all the pushing away that had gone before.

A memory surfaced and before he could stop himself he snorted with laughter. Robert moved his head back just enough to frown at him, but it was amused frown so Aaron kept laughing.

“As much as I enjoy seeing you laugh, I am wondering what exactly set you off when we're supposed to be enjoying the post-coital glow.”

“You know you sound like an utter tit when you use phrases like post-coital glow,” Aaron said, kissing Robert's shoulder to take the sting out of his words. “I was thinking about our first time.”

“Still a bit insulted.”

Aaron chuckled again. “You were such a knob. You're lucky you're gorgeous.”

Robert slid one of his hands lower to squeeze Aaron's arse. “I know.”

“Wait, did I say 'were'? I meant 'are'. You _are_ such a knob.”

Robert laughed, his roaming hand urging Aaron's leg up over his hip so they were more firmly entwined. “Why was our first time funny?”

Aaron shook his head. “It wasn't.”

“I'm confused.”

“Finn met someone.”

Robert blinked at the non-sequitur. “Did they have sex in the back of a car?”

Aaron smiled, amused. “No. Finn is re-enacting While You Were Sleeping with a bloke he pulled out of the crash.”

Robert’s sudden grin was blinding. “At some point, we're going to discuss your knowledge of cheesy romances but carry on.”

“Well the guy's in a coma so Finn doesn't know if he's gay or not," Aaron explained. "He wanted my opinion.”

“On whether or not his coma-patient boyfriend is gay?” Robert asked, in disbelief.

“He's got a Kylie CD.”

“Isn't that a bit stereotypical?”

“That's what I said.”

Robert rubbed his nose against Aaron’s and kissed him lightly. “I like Kylie.”

“Yeah, but you're bi so you don't count.”

“My whole life summed up in one sentence.”

“He wanted to know how I knew," Aaron told him. "About you.”

“How you knew what?”

“That you were... you know.”

Robert’s eyebrows inched up, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “What?”

“Up for it.”

Robert started to laugh, loudly. Aaron pinched his arm.

“What did you tell him?”

“I didn't tell him anything.”

“Why not?”

“What was I supposed to tell him?” Aaron asked, with a curious smile. “That you faked a breakdown and stuck your tongue down my throat?”

“That wasn't when you knew though,” Robert said as he rolled on top of Aaron and slid easily between his legs. “He asked how you knew and you knew before you even saw the car that I was full of shit. So how did you know?”

“Well you spent a good couple of weeks seeking me out and eyeing me up,” Aaron said, trying to keep the smile off his face. “What's more surprising is how no one else knew. You're not subtle.”

“Can't help myself with you,” Robert said with a grin.

“How did you know I'd be up for it?” Aaron asked.

Robert gave him a look which Aaron took to mean _“Who wouldn't be?”_

Arrogant prick. 

Aaron loved him so much.

"Do you ever miss it?" Robert asked, nuzzling his face into Aaron's neck.

"Cheating on your wife?" Aaron asked. "Or you being a bastard?"

"No,” Robert drawled. “Having a secret that's just ours."

Aaron stared up at him, momentarily lost for words. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Make it sound romantic." Aaron ran his fingers into Robert's hair.

"What else can I do?" Robert asked, pulling Aaron into a slow kiss. "You’ve always been everything to me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape. It happened how it happened. The best parts and the ugly parts."

“The ugly parts were pretty ugly.”

“And the best parts?”

Aaron smiled, leant up for another kiss. “We’re here aren’t we? Like this. I’d say the best parts were the best of my life.”

Robert rested his head against Aaron’s. “How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Make me feel so…”

“So?”

“Important to you.”

They watched at each other for a long moment, noses grazing, lips brushing.

“Well, you are,” Aaron murmured eventually.

Robert held his gaze, but closed the distance between them, kissing him softly.

“So are you.”

Aaron smiled and kissed him back, sliding his legs up around Robert’s waist. “This got soppy really quick.”

“Oh I think we can fix that quite easily, don’t you?” Robert asked. “Anyway, I don’t mind sometimes. It’s nice.”

“Yeah, but you think Kylie’s nice,” Aaron teased and then gasped as Robert rocked against him.

“You were saying?”

“Wasn’t saying a thing,” Aaron laughed. “Don’t stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bambiesque on Tumblr if you ever want to come say hi.


End file.
